


Gem of Many Facets

by The_Exile



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Locke and Terra search for treasure together, each looking for something different.





	Gem of Many Facets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



"Get back, Locke!" exclaimed the Esper, "That's not just a gemstone."

As if avoiding a firestorm, the treasure hunter leaped away, back down the corridor he'd entered from, to avoid the scintillating reflected rays from the enormous multi-faceted gemstone. It had been embedded in the rock, as if growing naturally in the underground caverns. 

"I can sense... a mind. Life. Awareness," she said, closing her eyes and walking towards it.

"Don't let it do anything to you either!" he yelled, "Is it one of your kin?"

She nodded, continuing towards the now faintly humming crystal, eyes closed and mind open.


End file.
